


Balance

by ms_nawilla



Series: Star Wars One Shots and Abandoned WIPS [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Chosen One, Fate, Gen, Sad, change one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_nawilla/pseuds/ms_nawilla
Summary: The Chosen One is supposed to bring balance to the Force.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> More of my 2019 Fanfic Rescue project. This is a one shot, though I briefly entertained the idea of making it into a longer fic. Originally written around the year 2000.
> 
> This was originally posted on theForce.net's Jedi Council boards in response Jemmiah's "Take Two! Alter any scene in the films and change the course of history!" challenge thread. 
> 
> https://boards.theforce.net/threads/take-two-alter-any-scene-in-the-films-and-change-the-course-of-history.1294561/
> 
> Most of the responses were hilarious. This was one of mine (under my old fic name) and this one was supposed to be serious (though people still laughed, so I won't be offended if you do.

* * *   
  
After a brief eternity, Obi-Wan deactivated his master's lightsabre and ran to his side, the severed Sith lord already forgotten. He had to reach his master.   
  
_Not fast enough._  
  
_Can't run there fast enough._  
  
Like running though water, but he made it there, down on his knees before he could even think to stop standing, he cradled Qui-Gon's head. A terrible wheeze of pain brought hope to his heart.   
  
Qui-Gon wasn't dead.   
  
"Master!"  
  
Another painful wheeze.   
  
"It's . . . too late."   
  
_NO!_  
  
"No, . . ." _Please, not too late. Keep breathing Master._  
  
"Obi-Wan," Tears were flowing down the apprentice's face, but Qui-Gon was beyond seeing them, his soul already more in the next world than this one.   
  
He had to do this.  
  
He had to set this right.  
  
He was on the threshold now; he could see what the moment, what the Living Force could hide.  
  
What Obi-Wan must know, but wouldn't be able to see.  
  
With the last of his strength, he gripped the front of Obi-Wan's tunic, pulling him close to whisper his final message.  
  
Perhaps it would be the only significant act in his life. It was certainly the most important.  
  
" . . . kill the boy."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
He opened his mind and Obi-Wan shook as he felt his master's pain.  
  
Shook as he saw what death had made clear to his master.  
  
"He is the Chosen One. Don't let him bring balance Obi-Wan. Don't let the Dark bring low the Light."   
  
The connection began to fade with the light in Qui-Gon's eyes.   
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Qui-Gon was dead.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his master's eyes and kissed his forehead in farewell.  
  
The boy was dangerous. He had been right. The Council had been right. And the boy was the Chosen One, so even Qui-Gon had been right. But his actions had been wrong.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. The Council had been right, but they would never understand.  
  
"They will think I have turned, Master. They will kill me you know."   
  
Obi-Wan's tears dried on his face. He began typing on Qui-Gon's datapad, detailing the events of the battle. It had been a Sith, and there was another one out there. The Council would need his observations in order to defeat that unknown monster.   
  
They would need to know from someone they could trust. From someone who hadn't turned.  
  
Obi-Wan signed Qui-Gon's name to the report, then replaced the datapad in his belt.   
  
Picking up Qui-Gon's lightsabre, Obi-Wan walked to the ever-cycling energy gates. He turned back for one more look and smiled sadly. His master sometimes meditated in a prone position. Often fell asleep doing it.  
  
He looked asleep.   
  
At peace.  
  
_They won't understand._  
  
"I'll see you soon, Master."   
  
The gates opened and Obi-Wan left to find the boy.


End file.
